Baby Come Over from the End of the Sofa
by VintageLittleLiar
Summary: The Covenant Pouge/OC, One-Shot set after the events of the film  Pouge messes up badly and as the reminisce of what happened and how they got together can Pouge and Lena make it through?


_AN: All rights belong to their respected owners ... The story is inspired by James Blunts I'll be your man, they've been playing at work for weeks and I love the line that i named the story after._

Baby Come Over From the End of the Sofa

The rain in Ipswich was almost a constant presence in the life of those that lived there. The rainy town in Massachusetts once again was subjected to the heavy downfall that seemed to come hand in hand with the town. The thunder rumbled in the sky as the clouds rolled over head. As cars pushed the speed limit and people ran to their homes, the rain never relented.

A young woman with auburn hair and eyes like American honey sat on the sofa of her boyfriend's apartment watching the sky, watching the thick black clouds and the sludge like rain that fell against the window pane blurring the world outside almost like it was blocking her in. Her attention was diverted when the key in the lock was heard. She shrunk back into the sofa pulling the blanket tightly around her. A young man, soaked through from the rain stood in the doorway, slightly bedraggled, sad and angry. The woman didn't look up from her book, but took in his appearance from the corner of her eye and her resolve fell for a second, Why was she even here ? she asked herself. He dropped the rucksack on the floor and sat on the other side of the sofa facing the woman.

"Lena" he begged, he needed to see her look at him. All she did was sink further back into the sofa her walls back up.

He knew she had been speaking to his brothers; hers in particular, his best friend that hated him. The look of fear that accompanied the beautiful woman in front of him when he came into the room was almost to much to bare. He felt his heart break slowly, crushing, falling apart as she hid behind her book and the blanket on her lap. He took in her apperance her curls were falling down her back, she wore jogging bottoms and fluffy socks, he smiled to himself at the rainbow socks that he bought for her as a joke and they ended up being the pair of socks she always wore when she was sad. She glanced up at him and pulled the sleeves of her lacrosse invitational t-shirt down over her hands.

"I'm going to take a shower" he said quietly needing to think of how to approach the subject. He turned on the shower and stripped out of his wet clothes letting the scolding water relax his aching muscles. He should have never let her on his bike, Aaron had pissed him off and he knew he should have told Caleb to take her home but he was an idiot and didnt think as she slipped on the bike behind him,

_It was another Friday night at Nicky's and the Sons and their respective others were sitting in the usual large booth they occupied at the back of the bar, eating and relaxing after a long week of school, and teachers reminding them how important finals were. Lena relaxed against Pouge who had his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Lena was used to his over protectiveness and she was content to be in his arms. Sarah and Caleb were sitting in the corner whispering to one another, Reid was trying to get an unenthusiastic Charlotte to go on date with him and Tyler was content to watch as Jules laughed at Reid's misfortune, glad that he was distracted long enough for her and Tyler to spend some time together without Reid whining he was the only one without a girlfriend. Soon enough Reid let Charlotte go and sunk into the seat that was empty. _

_"I'll never catch a break" he sighed. the others just laughed as he and Tyler, followed by Jules went to play pool. Aaron Abbot resident ass-hole, came sauntering over to the remaining couples. _

_"Little Lena, please tell me you have come to your senses and are coming home with me and not with that" he said vaguely waving a hand in Pouge's direction_

_"Sorry Aaron, the doctors said my allergies to ass-holes were permenant and you fall into that category, I just cant see it workign out" Lena bit of with her charming wit._

_"Back off Abbot" Pouge snapped_

_"Aww, Parry worried your girl is gonna come to her senses and actully come to my bed instead of just fantasing about me in yours" Pouge stood up pulling away from Lena and getting up in Aarons face_

_"Say one more word Abbot and I will make you live to regret it"_

_"Big words, Parry" Abbot said not backing down_

_"ABBOT, POUGE, EITHER WALK AWAY OR TAKE IT OUTSIDE" Nicky called from behind the bar_

_"You got lucky Abbot" Pouge sneered as Abbot walked off_

_"Pouge, Are you okay?" Lena asked_

_Pouge could feel his blood boil, but nodded his head, as he let Lena pull him from his seat._

_"I think its best if we get out of here" Lena said to Caleb and Sarah. Caleb looked at her dubiously, he saw how pissed Pouge was and he feared that he was going to do something stupid._

_Pouge took Lena's hand and pulled her over to the space into which his Ducati was parked. He revved the engine, and Lena slipped on behind him. As they drove off down the road, he pushed the bike faster and faster down the road. Lena's protests drowned out by the wind fell on deaf ears. When he finally stopped at his apartment. He was seething, he had a bad day and Aaron had just tipped his over the edge. Lena jumped off the bike, pulling of her helmet as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Pouge was pacing up and down_

_"Pouge" she asked gingerly_

_"Shut up Lena"_

_"Pouge"_

_"I dont wanna talk right now"_

_"Pouge what the hell was that?" _

_"Don't test me" he said his eyes pitch black, Lena felt a grip around her wrist she looked down but Pouges hand wasnt there_

_"Pouge your hurting me" _

_Pouge snapped out of it and released her, running over to her and taking her in his arms. She pushed at him and he released her not wanting to hurt her anymore._

_"Angel"_

_"I need to call Caleb" she said picking up her phone_

_"Lena, I'm sorry please don't go"_

_"I'm sorry Pouge, I'll talk to you tommorrow she said as Caleb pulled up next to her and she climbed into the Mustang cradling her wrist with tears falling down her face. _

The tears on her face had broken his heart, and he realised what of an idiot he had been, why did he take his anger out on her. Hell he didnt even know why he was so god damn angry in the first place. He turned of the water and grabbed the towel off the rack.

* * *

><p>Lena watched his back as he left the room. Her mind floated back to when they finally got together.<p>

_Lena Danvers was the younger sister of Caleb Danvers, Spencer's Golden Boy and Leader of the Son's of Ipswich. Reid Garwin, play boy extraordinaire was her best friend, Tyler Simms aka Baby Boy was her rock and Pouge Parry, second in command well that was a whole different ball game. It was a Friday night and that meant Nicky's she had come with Reid and Tyler, like most weeks and was sitting on a stool bored out of her brain as they played pool beating Aaron Abbot every time. __As fun as it is for Aaron to get his ass kicked it can become tedious. She was unaware of the man coming up behind her slipping his arms around her waist. She stiffened in his embrace but relaxed as the scent of Chlorine, Axe and Bike grease filled her nose. No one smelled like that but Pouge Parry, it was uniquely him._

_"Hey Lena" he whispered in her ear caressing it with his breath._

_"Hey Pouge" she smiled leaning her head back into he crook of his neck.  
><em>

_"Having fun"  
><em>

_"Tons" she smiled sarcastically.  
><em>

_"Dance with me Angel"  
><em>

_"Pouge" She groaned slightly.  
><em>

_"Please" he begged.  
><em>

_"Come on then" she said taking his hand and the quarter that was placed into it, she went over to the Juke box, Pouge stood against the pillar next to her, taking in her appearance, ripped jeans and white tank under a grey leather biker jacket and heeled boots to match. She was perfect for him, she was everything he would ever need and tonight he was going to show her just how important she was to him. Soon enough the sounds of American Woman by Lenny Kravitz filled the bar. Pouge took her hand and led her to the dance floor, letting her hips move to the beat of the music. Her hands finding their way onto Pouge's shoulders. He smiled and dipped her back suddenly, she gasped at the impact but began to laugh as he slowly bought her back up to meet his body. Lena tensed slightly at the close proximity of their bodies. She could feel his warm breath on her face as they slightly their bodies still moving. Pouge kept one arm tightly around her waist the other tucking a curl behind her ear moving to cup the back of her neck  
><em>

_"Pouge"  
><em>

_"Shhhh" he said lowering his lips to hers, she instinctively bit her lip and Pouge smiled at her nervous habit, taking the hand from her neck and using his thumb to slowly coax her lip from her teeth and replacing his thumb with his lips. Lena succumbed to his kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Pouge pulled away and Lena groaned from the loss making Pouge chuckle kissing her head._

_"Pouge" she murmured,  
>"Yeah Angel"<br>"What was that?"  
>"A kiss Baby"<br>"Ummm" she said her brain still foggy from his lips on hers, who knew Pouge Parry had so many talents  
>"Will you be my girl, Angel"<br>"I always was" she said pulling herself closer, regaining her senses before replacing her lips on Pouge's, the hazy cheers from Reid and Tyler faded into the background as Pouge began to run his tongue along her bottom lip. _

Lena smiled at the memory, Pouge had come back from the bathroom, his hair still wet but his clothes dry. He took the seat on the other side of the sofa again, but this time Lena looked at him, her head cocked to the side like whenever she was thinking about what to say

"I'm sorry Lena"

"Pouge" she breathed out his name, like testing the water in a pool.

"Please Lena, I cant live without you"

"I'm not leaving Pouge"

"You forgive me"

"You scared me Pouge" avoiding the topic of forgiveness.

"I know, Lee, It kills me that I was the cause of that look in your eyes"

"Really"

"I messed up and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again"

"That would hurt to much"

"Lena?"

"We can get through this" she said determinedly, she didn't Pouge nt want to loose and knew he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. She was putting her faith in him and he knew this and sure wasnt going to mess up again.

"You sure Angel"

"Don't question it baby"

"Baby" he says smiling. Lena looked up at him and he smiled

"Come over from the end of the sofa"


End file.
